Adventures in Virent
by Draconia-san
Summary: Sora and company crash in an unknown world they later learn to be the world of Virent. At first it seems just a normal world, but there’s something else behind its lit mask…
1. Prologue

**Sora and company crash in an unknown (duh) world they later learn to be the world of Virent. At first it seems just a normal world, but there's something else behind its lit mask…**

Author's Note: Draco-san invading your happy life here! MWAHAHA! Bringing you another sucky story, though this one is a KH fanfic, not an FMA!

Well, enough of my ramblings, I'll just write and leave the reading to you!

"Blah" Speech

_Blah_ Thoughts

Blah Narration

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. Now that THAT'S taken care of…

...xxXXxx..

Prologue

It is dark. Dark, dark, dark. But still, you can see a darker figure in there, in the darkness you fear. It is crouching, giving its back to you. It seems rather small, and it's playing with something.

The next thing you see, red. Big splotches of red are splashed from in front of the figure, and scattered all around it.

A giggle, rather childish. Then a voice, words, coming from a child's amused, yet disappointed, throat. "Aw, look at this mess! Who's going to clean it?" Another child like giggle. "You died too early!"

The figure suddenly stands up, and turns towards you. Fear, you feel. It walks towards you.

Another of those giggles. You can't see its face. Now the giggle turns into a cold chuckle. "I think my next toy…" It paused, seemingly wanting to see how scared you are. "My next toy… Will be YOU!"

"NO!" Sora woke up with a scream.

"Sora, are you alright?" A worried Goofy asked.

Sora shook his head, clearing his mind, but he still couldn't stop shivering. Even if nothing had happened in there, he was deeply frightened. "I-I'm alright… It was just a dream…" He said smiling, but yet he felt he knew he was just convincing himself.

Donald didn't look back, but still spoke in his nearly-impossible-to-understand voice. "Ok then, but cheer up, you're gonna make our power supply to go down."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, if that happens we won't be able to continue" He decided to put aside that dream from his mind. "Say, how much left for the next world?" He got between the front seats.

Donald frowned. "I'm not sure…" He answered. "But I don't think it'll be too long." He gave a thumb up to Sora. "We've just got to wait."

Sora pouted and plopped down to his own seat, folding his arms. "Too much waiting will take my youth away!" He said jokingly.

"Gawrsh, Sora, just a bit more o' waiting won't hurt a little bit!" Said Goofy smiling, but his smile faded when a red alarm started screaming. Sora put his hands over his ears. "Hey! Can't you shut that thing up?"

Donald looked around desperately. "This can't be…! Sora, something affected the Gummi ship, and I think it could have been your dream!" He shouted.

Sora got again towards the front of the Gummi ship. "What? It couldn't have been THAT bad!" He looked at Donald who was madly trying to do something about the situation. "But it did!" Donald looked back at him.

Sora bit his lip. "What can we do now, then?" He asked. Donald sighed exasperatedly and got onto his seat. "Tie up your seatbelt, we're going to crash-land into that world over there!" Donald pointed to a world with volcanoes, trees and lots of stuff on it.

Sora got onto his seat again and tied his seatbelt quickly as Goofy did so too. "Phew, at least we have somewhere to stop…" He muttered to himself, trying to cheer himself up. A LITTLE bit.

What happened after that, Sora didn't remember it clearly. He felt he was being shaken badly, and all he saw was a blur. Suddenly all he felt was that he was falling down, and nothing would stop his fall. He then felt a jolt of pain in his head, and he was knocked out.

..xxXXxx..

Draco-san: RAWR! Now, ahem, I know this sucks and it's pretty short, but I won't write the following chapter until I receive at least ONE freakin' review, GET IT?


	2. Meet Drache Stimer!

**Draco-san:** Somebody beat me up, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee. I don't know why the hell did I ask for a review in the FREAKING PROLOGUE! –Beats herself up- Now that's better. So, anywho, I'll just keep writing this… Story… That sucks, btw, cos I'M writing it –Depressed- Ok, I'll just shut up, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I think I should put this here again… But whatever! If I owned Kingdom Hearts Riku wouldn't be such a bastard! But (dammit!) I don't own it.

But I DO own Drache Stimer MY OC! MINE! O

..xxXXxx..

_Sora bit his lip. "What can we do now, then?" He asked. Donald sighed exasperatedly and got onto his seat. "Tie up your seatbelt, we're going to crash-land into that world over there!" Donald pointed to a world with volcanoes, trees and lots of stuff on it. _

Sora got onto his seat again and tied his seatbelt quickly as Goofy did so too. "Phew, at least we have somewhere to stop…" He muttered to himself, trying to cheer himself up. A LITTLE bit.

_What happened after that, Sora didn't remember it clearly. He felt he was being shaken badly, and all he saw was a blur. Suddenly all he felt was that he was falling down, and nothing would stop his fall. He then felt a jolt of pain in his head, and he was knocked out._

..xxXXxx..

Chapter 1: Meet Drache Stimer! 

Sora groaned in pain as he felt all his body had been run over a truck, taken to a very bad hospital and then run over by a truck again. And he just couldn't ignore the Mother of all Headaches that had just decided to adopt his head as home.

He couldn't open his eyes, for the light was too much, even though it was just sunset, but he could hear a voice. He couldn't make out the words, but he listened to the voice intently. It seemed of a girl, but then much more of a boy's. Sora couldn't decide of which, so he just dismissed the voice with a big mental label which said "MALE" all over. Then there was a long silence.

Some minutes later he could hear the voice again, seemingly speaking to him, and his head being lifted by a strong, yet gentle, hand. Then he felt a liquid going down his tongue, and a strong, burning taste in his mouth with it, which woke him up immediately. Sora sat up as if electrocuted and started spitting and spluttering, trying to get the flavour out. Then an earthy, booming laughter was heard from beside him.

Sora's eyes shot open and, fuming, turned his head abruptly to his left. To find his face burrowed in something soft that was going up and down with the laughter. _Oh, dammit… I hope it isn't what I think it is…_Sora thought with a gulp. He quickly retreated back blushing madly, to look at the owner of the laugh, who was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

Sora tried to suppress his embarrassment rubbing his eyes to look clearly at the person who was now standing in front of him, the laugh now gone, but a visible smile on his face. Wait, HIS face? Sora thought awkwardly as he looked from the stranger's face to his chest. Under the pressure of a visibly tight jacket, Sora noticed where his face had just been, and it turned bright red.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" He stuttered in apologize. The girl in front of him chuckled. "Heh, don't worry about it." Her voice was incredibly manly-ish. Sora noticed she was holding a big white bottle with her right hand, possibly the container of the drink he was just given, and a long pipe which was giving off smoke, at least one foot long, in her left one.

She chuckled again. "I shouldn't have given ya any of this." She lifted her right hand, showing him the bottle. "This sake is too strong for someone yer age." She said, taking a sip directly from the bottle.

Sora looked incredously at her. "Y-you gave me sake!" He screamed, which regretted greatly as he groaned again and grabbed his head. It felt as if it was breaking in half. He looked at the girl, inspecting her and her outfit.

She was wearing a large brimmed straw-hat, which hid half of her face with shade, showing only her grin and chin below. Sora also noticed she had exceptionally large and pointy ears, on which the brim of the hat seemed to rest on. She had long silver hair which went down in a perfect braid down to her ankles. Around her neck she was wearing a long red kerchief, as the two other ends fell down her back to her waist. She was wearing the tight blue jacket (buttoned) that was mentioned before, which covered only her chest and left her bandaged stomach in sight. (What are the bandages for, Sora wondered) She was covering her lower body with a pair of black baggy pants that reached down to a bit lower than her knees. Finally, she was wearing a pair of plain black shoes.

It seemed pretty strange, but the girl looked more like a slender, fit young man rather than a girl, and it bugged Sora to no end, but he just shrugged that funny feeling off him.

Suddenly, Sora felt the ground under him thumping softly, and before he could do anything about the situation, he felt warm air being blown with a snort behind his head. Fearing the worst, he turned his face slowly to see… An enormous black bull snorting at him, looming menacingly over Sora.

Totally freaked out, Sora scrambled back, until he got against the girl's legs who was now laughing again. She walked towards the bull and, taking another sip of her sake bottle, laid against the enormous black mass, double in size compared to any other normal bull. "Hehe." She placed the smoking pipe between her teeth, breathing in and blowing the smoke out through her nostrils. On her pale face there was a faint blush on her cheeks, indicating she was getting drunk.

"Now, now…" She said groggily. The alcohol was starting to get into her head. "What's yer name, kiddo? Mine's Drache Stimer, but you just call me Drache…" She breathed in a bit more and continued, through clenched teeth to hold the pipe. "And this" She patted the bull on the head as if it were any type of domestic animal. "This… Is Lucifer…"

"Oh, Hum…" Sora scratched the back of his head. "My name's Sora…" Drache looked at him. "No second name?" She asked. "Erm, nope" Sora didn't know what to say. Drache yawned, not taking care of her pipe falling onto the grass. Grass? Oh, yes! Sora just noticed they were standing on a plain field, beside a dirt road. That meant they were somewhere people travelled. And speaking about people… Something clicked in Sora's mind.

"Oh, hey Drache, have you seen a pair of weird guys nearby? Their names are Donald and Goofy, and Donald's carrying a staff with him, and Goofy a big shield…" Sora would have continued if it wasn't for Drache who was fanning herself with her hat. Her white face looked like a young man's too, but you still could say she had a bit of girlish-ness on it. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Sora said indignantly. Sora… Never speak to a drunk Drache in that tone.

Drache frowned at Sora. "Are you saying I'm not paying attention to ya?" She snapped at him. She gave a menacing step towards him, drinking yet more sake. "Are you saying I'm ignoring ya?" She said in an angrier voice than before. Sora started retreating backwards, an expression of alarm on his face. "I, huh, didn't mean that…"

Drache didn't pay attention to him, but continued her dangerous approach at him, Lucifer pawing the ground with his fore hoof behind her, shaking his head as if he knew this would happen. Suddenly Drache lifted the sake bottle and threw it to the ground, shattering it to pieces, no liquid sprinkling, for she had drunk the last bit of it.

"I'llell ya what I'll droo…" Her words were slurring together as she was becoming more sleepy by the second. Sora stopped retreating and looked at her. Before something was to be done, Drache had collapsed onto him, pinning him to the ground. She was snoring softly, a blush spread all over her face for all the alcohol she had consumed. Sora flung his arms helplessly. "Argh! Get off me! Mmmfh!" Drache had put her arms sleepily around his face.

Sora was able to get his face out of her embrace, but still couldn't get her off him, for she was much more heavier than he would have though (Not saying she's fat) "GOD HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sora shouted, as the sun went down in the horizon.

EnD Of ChApTeR

..xxXXxx..

Draco-san: Aww, poor Sora, pinned down by a female drunkard! Dun dun duuuuuun xD Now… What will happen to Donald and Goofy, hmm…?

Goofy: We're in-MFLFLHLGFHM.

Draco-san: -Shuts Goofy's mouth(?)- SHUT UP! Now, yeah, I deserve at least oooooooooone miserable review ;o; If not… My inspiration will go dooooooown and I won't be able to right anything. In a scale from 1 to 10, my inspiration will be -237,5, so… YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! READ AND REVIEW!

Sora: Oh, and in your review, don't forget to beat her up for asking for a review in the prolog-

Draco-san: That's not necessary! –Nervously- So, goodbye for now!


End file.
